1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic implants, and, more particularly, to implants used to fill a void in a bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopaedic implants and hardware are typically used to structurally support a bone or provide a bearing surface for articulating movement between adjacent bones. For example, a bone plate may be used to position bone fragments relative to each other and provide structural support to the bone. As a further example, a femoral hip component typically includes a femoral head providing an articulating surface with an acetabular cup implant.
It is also not uncommon for a bone to form a void therein for various reasons. For example, a void may be formed in a bone as a result of trauma, (e.g., accidents) or disease (e.g., cancer). Orthopaedic hardware such as a bone plate or intramedullary nail may span a void and provide structural support to the bone on opposite sides of the void, but typically does not fill the void.
What is needed in the art is an orthopaedic implant and method of implanting the same which allows a void in a bone to be substantially filled with minimal invasive surgery, and/or restores at least some degree of structural integrity to the bone.
The present invention provides an orthopaedic implant including a polymer filled bag which is expandable under pressure to fill a void in a bone adjacent to a cavity formed in the bone, thereby providing some degree of structural integrity to the bone.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an orthopaedic implant including a flexible bag having at least a portion thereof which is expandable under pressure; and a polymer within the bag.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a method of implanting an orthopaedic implant in a bone including the steps of forming a cavity in the bone; inserting a flexible bag into the cavity, the flexible bag having at least a portion thereof which is expandable under pressure; pressure filling the bag with a polymer, whereby the expandable portion of the bag expands to substantially entirely fill the cavity in the bone; and hardening the polymer.
An advantage of the present invention is that a void in a bone may be substantially filled with an orthopaedic implant which substantially conforms to the shape of the void.
Another advantage is that structural integrity is restored to the bone after the void is filled.
Yet another advantage is that the void in the bone may be substantially filled with the orthopaedic implant as long as a cavity providing access to the void may be formed in the bone.
Still another advantage is that the void in the bone may be substantially filled with minimal invasive surgery.